Lt Barson
by MinnieBSB
Summary: This is a collection of Benson/Barba oneshots for when I feel like playing with them :) The current rating is T, but it may go up if I feel like writing something a little more fun.
1. New Year, New Us

AN: Hey there! I wrote this a while back for New Years, but I totally forgot about it. I found it while cleaning out my computer, so why not post it? By the way, the "story" Lt. Barson is just the name of the collection of Barson oneshots. I like to write short stories for the pairing, but most of them don't go together so they're just oneshots. I hope you enjoy and I'd love feedback!

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters involved.

New Year's Eve had never been a big deal for Olivia Benson. Sure, she attended a few parties in her college days, but that was all. After graduating the academy, New Year's Eve was spent patrolling Times Square. It wasn't her favorite duty as a rookie, but it could have been worse. Fast forward twenty years and she's sitting on the couch, holding her sleeping son. He managed to stay up until the late hour of eight pm, quite impressive for a tuckered out toddler. She had been holding him for twenty minutes, watching the steady movement of his chest. They had been through so much in the last year, but it was worth it in the end. Noah was finally her legal son, mostly because of ADA Rafael Barba. He had spent many evenings filling out the adoption papers with her. And then there was the whole Johnny D mess…

She brushed off the thought. It was done and over with. Johnny D was dead and Noah was hers. That's all that matters. Olivia carefully got off the couch and put her son in his crib, taking another moment to watch him. She wanted to stop time, to keep him this little forever.

"Momma loves you" She whispered before returning to the living room. Her phone started to ring and she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't have a case on her hands.

"Benson" She sighed.

"Hey, Liv. Does Chinese sound good?" Barba asked with a smug smile. He knew that it was unnecessary to ask about Chinese food when it came to Olivia.

"Amazing. How long?"

"I'm in the elevator now". He hung up and pressed the button for her floor.

Olivia looked down at her outfit, yoga pants and Elliot's old NYPD t-shirt that she had borrowed and never returned.

"Good enough" She decided. Rafael had seen her look much worse.

Olivia unlocked the door just as Rafael went to open the door. He walked past her and made his way to the kitchen, moving about as if he lived there. That's one of the things that freaked her out a bit. When did they become so comfortable together? Maybe there was more than their work friendship…

"Here" Barba said, handing Olivia her favorite, shrimp lo mein. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv so they could watch pre-new year garbage. Barba settled in next to her, a little closer than she expected, but not uncomfortably. Olivia felt strangely safe when he was there.

"What's up with you today? I can tell you didn't hear a word I said".

Olivia found herself blushing. "I'm just tired" She lied.

"Liar".

She rolled her eyes. "So what's your New Year's Resolution?" She asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Hmm...Well I'm basically flawless so it will be pretty hard to think of one".

Olivia shot him a look. "Yeah, okay. Well mine is to enjoy myself more. You know, take some more days off, spend more time with Noah, travel somewhere new, and maybe-"

"Go on a date?" Barba interrupted.

"What?"

"You should go on a date" Barba explained. "You haven't been on one since Cassidy".

"Says the man that hasn't been on a date since I've known him" She teased.

"It looks like we both have our resolutions then, to go on a date together".

"Together?" She repeated.

"Yeah, Liv. Think about it. We're spending New Year's Eve together, eating dinner, and we spend at least three evenings a week together".

A smile slowly formed on her face. He had a good point.

"We have an hour and a half until the new year, so why not get an early start and turn this into a date?" He suggested.

She had to give him credit, the man knew what he wanted and went for it.

"I have one question before I decide. You know that my son currently, and always will come first, right? If you manage to hurt him in any way, I know how to make you disappear".

He chuckled a bit until he realized that she was being serious. He draped his arm around her shoulders, coaxing her to look at him.

"Noah will always come first. I promise to never do anything that will hurt _either_ of you. You're both special to me Olivia. I know that he has your heart and I wouldn't want it any other way" He confessed.

" _You're both special to me"_ and he was special to her. He had intrigued her from the start. He was smart and sarcastic, but he had a certain way with victims that had caught her attention. He didn't handle them with kid gloves, but he always managed to show his compassion. Maybe that was exactly what she needed, a man that knew that she was strong, but could express that he cared. Suddenly, it all made sense. Rafael Barba would push her when she needed it, but he would hold her hand every step of the way. They would take care of each other and build each other up. She smiled when he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"This is the first time I've been on a first date on New Year's Eve" She said casually.

The implications weren't lost on him. "Me too, but I'd say it's going pretty well".

They simply watched the trashy specials and performances, making fun of it during the commercial breaks. Was it a typical first date? No way, but how many of those had worked out for her before? Then the countdown began. She bit her lip and stole a glance at Rafael, seeing the uncertainty on his face. Ten seconds.

"Three...two...one!" The people on the tv cheered. Olivia cupped his face, kissing him deeply. There were fireworks, and she wasn't talking about the ones on the screen.

"Happy new year, Liv" He sighed as he caught his breath.

"Happy new year, Rafael".


	2. Massage

**AN: I need a massage right about now ;)**

"Are you alright?" Barba asked for the third time. Olivia kept trying to stretch her back and relieve some of the tension there, but it wasn't working. She let out a frustrated sigh as she settled into the couch once again. It was difficult to ignore the look that Barba was giving her. They needed to get back to work so she could get home and take a nice hot bath.

"We can call it a night if you want" Her coworker offered. She waved him off.

"Liv, I can see that your back is driving you crazy. I don't want you to be in pain because you're worried about a trial that's a week away".

He took a second to examine her face, immediately seeing her discomfort and reluctance. "Actually, maybe I can help you".

He slowly moved his hand so that it rested on her time to say no. Her eyes locked on his hand, waiting to see what he was going to do. He walked his fingers across her back until he found the base of her neck. He gave her skin an experimental squeeze, hoping that she would give him a sign of some sorts.

"Mmm" He heard her hum. He boldend his movements, rubbing the area in little circles.

"Oh" She sighed. Barba didn't even try to bite back his smirk, he was proud. Here he was with Olivia Benson, rubbing her back. This is the same woman that only called him by his surname and very infrequently lets her walls down. Now she's on his couch, leaning into his touch. He's always found her attractive, but only recently did he realize how much he wanted her. Maybe this was his chance to show her.

"If you lay down, I can give you a better massage". He could feel her tense up. He had gone too far.

"Is that appropriate, counselor?"

"I'm just trying to help you out, Lieutenant". He hoped that it came out more flirty than defensive.

She wordlessly re-positioned herself so that her back was facing him, and her legs were tucked underneath her.

"This will have to work" She said with a barely there smile.

He easily brushed her hair to the side, giving him more to work with.

"Where do I need to work on the most?"

"My whole back has been bothering me, but it's mostly the upper back".

He heard a sharp release of breath when his hands rested on her shoulders, kneading the muscles through her shirt.

"Just close your eyes and relax, I promise that you'll feel better soon".

She did as she was told, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the feeling. Although, she had to be careful not to enjoy it too much. Her head practically fell to the side when he kneaded with a little more pressure. His thumbs pressed into the muscle between her shoulder blades, causing her to arch her back.

"My God Barba, were you a massage therapist on the side during law school?"

He chuckled but shook his head. "Considering the circumstances, I think you can call me Rafael; and no, I bartended".

"Rafael" She repeated, and it came out sounding like a moan. She felt a thousand times better already, and his magic hands had only been on her for a few moments.

"Olivia" He whispered into her ear. "I like the way that sounds".

She leaned into him, egging him on even more. She felt one of his hands work its way into her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Feels so good".

She desperately wanted to turn around. She wanted to feel more of him. That was something she never expected. Rafael Barba always had her attention, but never in this way before. Then she felt it.

His lips brushed over her neck, and her eyes shot open. If she thought his hands felt good… All control was lost when her hand held him to her neck by the hair. Eventually, she let him move, but only so he could breathe.

"Feel better yet?"

"I think I'm getting there". She turned around and straddled his hips, kissing him square on the lips. It became heated rather quickly. She practically pushed him onto his back, making him laugh.

"Anywhere else that you want me to massage?"

"We haven't even started yet, Rafi".


	3. Period Pains

**AN: I'm 99% sure that this is how every girl wants to be treated during her time of the month. Love y'all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

"Welcome home, beautiful" Rafael greeted his girlfriend of eight months. Olivia lazily kissed him on the cheek, giving away exactly how exhausted she was. They had caught a case at four in the morning, and it was now ten at night. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that Olivia was sent home. There was no way she'd willingly leave work before they caught the guy. That's when he noticed it, her long trench coat was on.

"Were you chilly on the way home?"

She glared at him. He knew damn well that she wouldn't be wearing the coat in June. "No. I'm wearing it to cover the blood spot that Cragen noticed on my pants. My period decided to come two weeks early and I was completely clueless until my boss pulled me aside and sent me home" She ranted. "Thankfully, this was still in my locker".

Rafael reached out, pushing the jacket off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She watched him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a much needed hug.

"White or red?" He asked, referring to the evenings choice of wine.

"I don't want to see anymore red today, so white please".

He had to suppress a laugh. "White it is. Go ahead and get comfy and I'll heat up dinner".

She bit her lip. She had completely forgotten that they were supposed to have dinner together tonight since their last date night was canceled because of work. "Raf-"

"Liv, it's fine. I get the job. Let's just get comfy and relax".

She nodded. "I'll be out in a few".

Rafael watched as she made her way to the bathroom, and he couldn't help but notice the rather large red spot on the seat of her pants. The poor thing had a rough, and likely embarrassing day, and here she was apologizing to him for being a human. Anyone would forget about dinner plans when frantically investigating to find a nine year old girl that was taken by a known pedophile. He turned the oven on once again, reheating the chicken and broccoli casserole that he knew that she had been craving for weeks. The running shower water could be heard from the kitchen. Good, hopefully it would help her to relax. He smiled at the thought of cuddling up with freshly showered Olivia, which meant that her hair would be wavy and her face completely clean of makeup. That's when she was the most beautiful to him, when she was her true self. To think, he had gotten to hold her like that every night since she first moved in with him three weeks ago. Honestly, he was a little nervous because this was his first time being with Olivia 24/7 during her time of the month. He had no clue what to expect, but he would do his best to make her feel better.

The table was already set when she finished her shower. He extended his hand to her, not so subtly checking her out while she sat down. His Harvard sweatshirt had never looked as good as it did on her. The olive skin of her thighs was exposed due to her short shorts.

"My God, Liv. How are you so beautiful?"

She shook her head, blushing slightly at his compliment. She sipped her wine and looked almost...shy? "Rafael, I look horrible. My hair is wet and I have no makeup on".

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You'd see just how wrong you are". He kissed her cheek before sitting across from her. They ate their meals in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the food and each other's company. Despite her craving for the meal, Olivia only ate about half of her portion.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed. "Just crampy. It's starting to make my stomach upset. I think I'm done for now".

He grabbed his empty plate and her plate and quickly cleaned up. When he returned, he had an Advil and a glass of water with him. She gratefully accepted them.

"Wanna cuddle?"

She nodded. "That sounds amazing".

Rafael scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom bridal style. He set her down in the center of the bed, chuckling when she scooted towards his side of the bed even more. She had a habit of taking his pillow at some point during the night, but now she was switching their pillows right in front of him.

"Why do you do that?" He asked as he settled in beside her. She snuggled into his arms before answering.

"I switch them every few days so it smells like you".

It was such a simple answer and yet it warmed his heart.

"I like when you first switch them so mine smells like your hair". His hands locked together on her lower back, keeping her from moving. Her face scrunched up, and he knew that she was uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She nodded but bit her lip. "This is going to sound pathetic, but can you rub my belly? It distracts from the cramping sometimes".

He rolled her onto her back, causing the sweatshirt to ride up a bit. He took the opportunity to push it up a little more and place a warm kiss on her bare skin there. A soft sigh passed through her lips, telling him that it was time to move on. He propped himself up, slowly rubbing her toned stomach with the opposite hand. He watched in awe as her whole body relaxed under his touch. This beautiful woman was his whole world and watching her fall asleep was one of the most magical things he had ever witnessed. All of the tension and pain left her features and was replaced by a peaceful glow.

"I love you, Olivia".

"Love you too, Rafi".


End file.
